Moonlight
by Biggest Hinata Fan Ever
Summary: And people thought that humans dating vamp's was bad try being a werewolf and wanting to date a Vampire, Hinata, Naruto main


_**Hi this is Biggest Hinata Fan ever and I don't own Naruto, if i did Naruto and Hinata would have gotten toeghter be for Shippuden. **_

_**The Beginning**_

_**As long as anyone has remembered the vampire and werewolves have fought for centuries, now one can remember why …. till now.**_

'' _**Tree, tree, tree, tree is all that I see'' said hinata,Hinata a normal 16 year old werewolf girl with her normal werewolf family. Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Sakure, Shino, and Hanabi made up the Manson Werewolf clan. As Hinata looked out the window of the R.V her big brother Neji was driving, she looked up from her journal and looked out at the windows that were tinted from the outside, she could see her tan skin that she shared with her brother and little sister. She looked from her blue, black hair her lacander eyes which had almost thick eyeliner on her C, 36 breasts. Hinata consider herself a in the middle girl, not that pretty, but not that ugly, guys that liked her were total assholes who just wanted sex.**_

_**Hinata reached in side her purple backpack and grabbed her journal and began to write.**_

_**Love Hurts**_

''_**Kissen is a habit **_

_**Fuckin is a game**_

_**Boys get all the pleasure**_

_**While girls get all the pain**_

_**A boy says he loves you**_

_**You believe it's true**_

_**Buy when the tummy starts**_

_**To swell up he says**_

_**To hell with you, **_

_**Ten minute of pleasure **_

_**Nine months of pain**_

_**Three days in a hospital, **_

_**A baby without a daddy is a bastered**_

_**Te mother a whore,**_

_**This would have never happened**_

_**If that dam condom wouldn't **_

_**Have torn''**_

'' _**That's just depressing really'' said Sasuke. Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice ''you know not to do that idiot'' said Hinata as she pushed him''. ''Hey no pushing back there don't make me turn this R.V around'' said Neji. ''Hey no yelling me and little Hanabi are taking a nap'' said Sakura as she and Hanabi rubbed the sleep out if there eyes. ''Told you they would wake up'' said Shino said smugly. Hinata smacked him in the back of the head and said ''shut up stupid, Hey Naji we almost there''. Neji yawned then said '' Yea just five more houses''. ''Then speed up slow poke'' said Hanabi as she hugged her older brother.**_

_**As Naji pulled into the long drive thru everyone looked at the huge house thru the wind shield.'' Finally a big house for all my wonderful clothes'' cheered Sakura.'' Only you would cheer for clothes'' said Shino.'' Ok Chillax and lets check out the place, I'm going to checkout the inside, so you guys can do any thing'' said Hinata as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the R.V. Hinata ran up to the door and reached for the key in her pocket and opened the door with it. The Inside of the house was all wood and covered in dust, there were two set's of staircases. Hinata looked at the table in front of her it had dead flowers and it was covered in dust and cobwebs. Hinata sneezed then headed to the stairs, ''Wow even the carpet is dirty''. As Hinata made it up the stairs she could here her family outside yelling and playing.**_

_**Hinata looked down the hall way and saw six rooms, but one of them stood out so she went to the last room at the end of the hall and opened it. The room looked like it belonged to a vampire; it was all black and red. ''This has to go, I'll just add purple and white so people won't think I'm crazy''. Hinata walked to one of the windows in her room and then she saw him. A boy with shaggy yet spiky blonde hair and big blue eyes, and sun kissed skin. 'Who in the world is that' He was the most beautiful thing Hinata had ever seen. He looked at sunny like with confusion, Hinata was just frozen she felt fluttered and dizzy. 'Wait what in the world am I doing ,he's a Vampire, and him being in that forest I can just tell he was feeding, I can see in now, blood dripping from those wonderful lips' Hinata thought this in her head.**_

_**Hinata turned away from the window and ran down stairs and out side till she saw her sister. ''Hey sissy what's up'' said Hanabi ''that house is super dusty it's going to take the rest of the day to clean up, so where's everybody else at'' said Hinata looking around. ''There in the back yard looking around'' said Hanabi while pulling her sister along with her. When they reached the backyard Neji, Saskue, Sakura, and Shino were in the back yard playing football. Neji had the ball ready to aim it at Sakara, but Hinata caught it instead. ''So you guys thinking of joining the foot ball team'' Hinata said walking towards her brother. ''You want us to'' said Shino. ''You should it'll be fun, plus I've all ways wanted to date a football player'' Sakura said as she put her black over her shoulder and laid her head on Saskue's shoulder and held his hand.**_

_**After everyone tired them self's out by playing foot ball they went inside the house. ''How are we going to clean this up'' said Sasuke as he coughed because of all the dust. ''Whever let's get started'' said Shino and with that they began to clean there new house from top to bottom. First Shino and Sakura grabbed swiffer dusters and jumped up to the ceiling to get rid of the cob web and dust. While Hinata and Sasuke whipped down the stair cases, and Neji and Hanabi swept the floors. After they cleaned the house they fixed there rooms and went to bed.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Trying to fit in**_

_**As the Sun peaked its way threw Hinatra's curtains it slowly woke her up by covering her eyes. Hinata yawned, got up, brushed her teeth, washed up, and got dress and went down stairs. As Hinata walked down stairs she saw her family in the living room. ''Morning'' Hinata said as walked to the kitchen. ''What's wrong with you'' said Neji ''what do you mean I'm fine'' Hinata said as she poured her self a glass of Sunny D. ''Ok then look me in the eye and tell me nothing's wrong with you'' said Neji as he pointed to his face. Naji slowly looked her older brother in his eyes then huffed ''Fine yesterday I saw a vampire outside my window ok, just stop with the look please'' Hinata said with her head on the counter. ''Do you remember what he was doing'' Neji said, Hinata rolled her eyes'' Of coarse I remember he was coming out of the forest and then our eyes, then I went down stairs and talked to Hababi'' ''Yes'' answered Hanabi at the sound of her name. Hinata and Neji jumped when there little sister 13 year old sister popped up from now where. ''How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, you can give someone a heart attack like that'' said Neji as he walked to the living room. ''Don't mind him, grab you jacket and backpack and lets go'' said Hinata as she patted her little sister's head, and with that the left the kitchen and house.**_

_**After making sure Hanabi got on her bus the rest of the Manson's went to school by car. As the Manson clan closed in to there new school they could see it looked bran new with three floors, tree's and flowers in the front , and don't forget all the students. Neji found a parking space and parked the car ''Ok you guys remember the number one rule right'' said Hinata. ''Yep don't cause unnecessary attention to our self's'' said Sakura in a rather good mode.**_

_**So as Hinat, Shino, Saskue, Sakura, and Neji walked in to there new school they got looks from some kids. ''Why are they staring at us, I mean were new but not weird'' said Sakura. ''It's because were in black'' said Sasuke. Every one looked down at there clothes and shrugged. ''There's the office'' said Neji ''Hello, how are you today'' said a politely**_

**_[[[[[[[[ Ok who should i make the secretary, and the teachers i can't deside so review and no flames please and thank you]]]]]]]]]_**


End file.
